Almost Love
by vermilion aura
Summary: Her first night as a call girl turns out to be her last with her first client. DantexOC


**Author's Notes:** It has been a while since my last post. My apologies, guys. I have been so busy with life that I haven't had much of a chance to sit down and let myself write. I was putting this piece together for a while and I finally managed to get it done today. Better late than never. Hope you guys enjoy! Title is accredited to the song of the same name by Sabrina Carpenter.

* * *

She found herself confused as she walked down the sidewalk, her destination the _Devil May Cry_ agency. The numerous streetlights brightened the darkened streets, making it easier for her to navigate the area. She winced slightly as she walked in the black Mary Jane wedges she wore, as she was still in the process of adapting to walk in them. With her white-collar buttoned blouse and simple black skirt, she looked like a typical business woman getting off of work after another long day. In truth, it was to cover up the fact that she was working as a freelance call girl, and Dante, the owner of _Devil May Cry_ would be her first client in this career path.

With the numerous rumors she heard surrounding Dante, she was shocked when she received a call from him, considering she never met him before. Her only assumption was that one of her connections from Love Planet gave him her phone number after she walked in looking for potential clients earlier in the day with no luck. Of course, leave it to her to be the chosen girl for the man that was considered "dangerous" by everyone she spoke to when she was gathering information. All she could do was hope that she would make it through the night with no problem.

The pace of her walking slowed when she saw the neon sign of the _Devil May Cry_ agency glowing in the distance. She could feel the pace of her heart pick up as she neared the entrance, her mind tracing to everything that could possibly happen. With a deep breath, she pushed the door open, entering the office for the first time.

The first thing saw was the vintage jukebox to her right, followed by the drums that were set up and off to the side. To her left, she saw a pool table with two sofas in the corner, with a staircase above in which she assumed led to the bedroom. At the very back of the office, she saw a desk with someone leaning back in the chair, their feet propped up on the desk. When he took notice of her with those piercing ice blue eyes, she found herself frozen in place.

"Well well, I was wondering if I was going to see you tonight after I called you."

She kept calm as she held eye contact with him, feeling as if those eyes were staring directly into her soul.

 _Maybe I should include a little seduction in what I'm going to say._

"I'm here to answer your call. So, what do you want, Dante?"

She reached for the buttons that held her blouse together, ready to loosen them and reveal her bra when he cut her off by speaking.

"Slow down there, sugar. I won't be able to see you from there. Why don't you come closer before you loosen those buttons?"

With a nod, she pushed the luggage bag she brought with her as part of her ruse aside before making her way over to his desk, leaning back against the smooth, oak wood.

"Is this close enough for you?"

Taking his feet off the desk and sitting up properly, Dante grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap, spreading her legs apart until she was straddling him. Her breath hitched as she complied, placing her hands on his legs to keep herself steady.

"Now you're close enough for my liking, sugar. I just find it appalling that a gorgeous woman like yourself is attempting to make a living in the bed of other men."

She shrugged. "It's not the best choice, but I have an income to make if I want to survive in this cruel world."

"I can't see you sleeping with other men, sweetheart. It's a good thing I found you before you got started on this path."

"Why do you care, Dante? You don't even know me, and this is the first time we've met."

"It's simple. Even a pretty face like you deserves a lot better than that."

"Come on, Dante. Considering the bad luck I've had to live with my whole life, this is really no different."

Breathing out a long, irritated sigh, the silver-haired demon hunter stood up from his chair, surprising her as she locked her legs tight around his waist and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

"You better hold on tight, sugar. You're in for one hell of a long night.

Placing his hands underneath her thighs to ensure that she had a safety net, Dante walked his way across the office, up the stairs and into the bedroom. Having preferred to sleep on the couch whenever he came home from a long mission, he never used the bedroom since obtaining the office. The moonlight glistened through the thin fabric of the white sheer curtain covering the window, illuminating his path to the king-sized bed.

He set her down gently on the silken sheets and then locked his lips with hers in a kiss. She let out a soft gasp that he swallowed when he slid his tongue into her mouth, the organ exploring and ravishing every inch of her cavern. She tightened her hold around his arms, pulling him as close to her as physically possible. He quickly removed his vest, and he had to pull away from her when he stripped off the shirt underneath. His hands then reached for hers, guiding them across his muscular physique. Her eyes burned with admiration as she felt his skin on her fingers; his body was powerful perfection, the type that any woman would want to lose themselves in.

"There's something that I do want from you," he purred, his tone low, husky and filled with lust.

She gulped as she began to wonder what it is.

"What is it that you want?" she managed to ask despite almost losing her voice to shock.

"I want this."

Keeping his eyes locked with hers, Dante reached for the buttons keeping her blouse together, slowly loosening them through each hole. Once they were all loosened, he pulled the fabric of her blouse apart, revealing the deep burgundy lace bra she wore. After staring at her for a brief moment, his hand trailed up her stomach to the valley between her breasts, stopping just above her left breast. He could feel the pace of her heart, the organ racing as fast as a horse.

"You want my heart, Dante?"

A simple nod was his response.

"I'll be doing whatever it takes to win it over. Tonight is going to be the start of that mission."

Her hands moved as if they had a mind of their own, getting herself out of her blouse and tossing the fabric aside. She then reached for her bra, loosening the front clasp. He let out a low, lustful growl of approval; less work for him to deal with in his mission of taking her.

He didn't hesitate in parting the lacey fabric and revealing her breasts, her rosy pink nipples ripe for his mouth. Cupping and kneading one breast in his hand, he leaned towards her other breast and began raining kisses all over her skin. Moans flooding the room parted from her lips as she arched her back in response, wondering how he could be this damn good. When he enclosed his lips around her hardened nipple and tugged on the bud, she damn near lost it.

His free hand moved down underneath her skirt to gently stroke her core through the fabric of her panties. He took in the delight of the euphoric look on her face; no other man would be able to give her that kind of look, even if they tried. Eventually, he pulled her skirt and her panties down with one skillful hand, and after teasing both of her breasts with his hands and lips, he pulled away to unzip his pants and free himself from confinement. Once freed, Dante settled himself between her legs, ready to get inside her.

"I would have you beg me for it, sweetheart, but I think you already have with the negativity you've spoken about yourself. Better brace yourself."

He was inside her in one, rough thrust, moving slowly and then picking up the pace following every thrust. She wrapped her legs tight around his waist as he moved, the euphoria shooting through every part of her body. With a moan of his own, Dante settled himself deep inside her when he came, and he collapsed on top of her, burying his face into her neck. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her breathing getting steady as she relaxed.

"You won't be working as a call girl, sugar. Not as long as I'm around. Stay with me for a while."

"How am I supposed to make a living if I don't have work?"

"We'll work around that, but you sure as hell won't be making a living in the bed of other men now that I've found you."

"How will it work out?"

"I have connections. Trust me. It will work out. One of the managers of the restaurants here needs some additional help. You'd fit right in, as she takes in girls that are having it rough."

After a brief moment of silence, Dante felt her nod.

"I'll give it a go, and I guess I'll also be staying with you as thanks."

He chuckled against her skin.

"That's my baby girl."

* * *

 **End Notes:** I'm still in the process of attempting to put together _Beauty Slept in Sodom_ , but it's a slow process as I have an idea for another story in mind, specifically a _Dungeons and Dragons_ story. I got into the classic tabletop version when my coworker invited me to watch one of their games last week. I'm in the process of putting together a party of four characters through the character creation sheets they recommend, and I plan on using the dice rolling aspect of the game to determine which path the story will go next (out of three choices that I will put together), and I will also use the dice to decide the damage rate of attacks in battle scenes as well. I honestly think including this aspect will make writing the story more interesting. Be on the lookout for it, and check back!


End file.
